


We Lived Our Own Movie Instead

by rapidglow



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, POV Isak Valtersen, Sexual Tension, movie theater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapidglow/pseuds/rapidglow
Summary: “I really don’t want to go back and finish the movie.”“I don’t want to go back there either.” Isak says, “maybe we should stay here until it’s finished.”“Or, we can ditch our friends and get out of here.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who couldn't get this random silly idea out of her mind and had to give in to the temptation of writing another fic? ME! UGH
> 
> I just hope you're going to like it. Here is chapter 1, enjoy!

His friends have absolutely no right to call him out for being heartless or lazy now.

He knew something was off when he opened the door to his friends a couple of hours ago. He could count Magnus’ teeth from the way he broke into a huge smile when their eyes met. Magnus laughs all the time but this grin of his looked suspicious. It was even more suspicious because Mahdi and Jonas looked like they were bearing some bad news for Isak. His hunch wasn’t wrong.

He was being kidnapped on a Friday night by his friends.

“I am so glad I have friends like you.” Magnus says as he hands them their tickets.

“I was guilt-tripped.” Mahdi grabs his ticket.

“You blackmailed me with the naked photos you have of me.” Jonas scowls at Magnus.

“I had no other choice and I didn’t want to watch this movie alone.” Magnus throws an arm around Isak’s shoulder. “but I’m glad you’re here pal. I didn’t think you would want to come.”

“You literally forced me out of the house!” Isak snaps.

“But you didn’t say no.”

“Did I even have the time to open my mouth? You dragged me against my will-“

“You’re funny.” Magnus cuts him off in the middle of his tantrum. “The movie is about to begin. Let’s go.”

Isaks rolls his eyes so forcefully that he’s gratefull they didn’t stuck somewhere. He freezes in the spot, hoping for a chance that this may be just a dream, a nightmare for a better choice of words, and that he would wake up if he closeed his eyes. He closes his eyes but the only thing that results from it is Jonas pulling him by the sleeve. “Just sleep through it. Magnus wins this time.”

Isak sighs and nods. He follows his friends as they all enter the auditorium and head toward their seats. Isak is grateful that their arrangement is allowing him to be as far as possible from Magnus, as Jonas sits to his right and no one to his left so far. He can imagine what could happen if Magnus sat next to him. Sometimes, Isak’s nerves get the best of him, and his blond friend would rather not to provoke them.

Isak would pretty much prefer to watch the Simpsons with Linn than be here right now.

“It’s going to be so fun.” Isak hears Magnus say, “I’m sure you’re goint to like it.”

Isak snorts because he knows, HE KNOWS that there is no way in hell that he’s going to enjoy the Emoji movie. He’s not planning on even watching it properly.

Helping Eskild with his “hot Grindr dates” sounds more interesting than this.

As he’s about to close his eyes and let his mind wander random thoughts and scenarios, a group of people pass to reach their seats and he moves his feet out of the way to let them through. The seat on his left is now taken but his eyes are busy scanning his shoes haphazardly to look and give his neighbor a face. It’s dark anyway and the movie is about to start. He takes a deep breath in.

The movie starts but he doesn’t bother to focus on the screen. Instead, he leans his head back and closes his eyes, hoping to sleep the whole duration of the movie. unfortunately for him, the noise of chatter coming from his left is disturbing him and making him sigh. His eyes remain closed until he feels a nudge on his elbow and hears a faint apology coming from the left. He doesn’t react to it but adjusts himself on his seat instead. He hears few laughs here and there, whispers and coughs and sneezes. He hears everything but the sounds of the movie very clearly. It’s like his mind completely refuses to grasp even a tiny detail from the movie. He can be stubborn sometimes over silly things, and the thought of him paying attention to the hideous waste of time is scarring his heart.

The money he spent to buy the ticket is scarring his heart too.

His mind is having a trip down memory lane. He remembers the day he came out to his friends and flatmates and how hectic and awkward it was. He still doesn’t know why Jonas took it so easily, so easily as if he already knew. But what if he did already know? Isak had kept it a secret from everyone and everything, with the exception of his web browser. He should really start cleaning his history though. Sana coming across his collection of porn should’ve been enough to push him to do that. But it’s his life and his choices,right? There is nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe Sana watches porn too. Ok maybe that was-

He doesn’t get to finish his wild chain of nonsensical thoughts when he feels cold liquid on his chest. He winces and opens his mouh in shock. He looks down his wet shirt with eyes that are about to pop out. “Oh my god I am so sorry.” He hears a masculine deep voice coming from his left, but doesn’t turn his head to look at the person, as he’s trying to hold his shirt so that the disaster doesn’t reach his pants. He curses under his breath and stands up, forcing his friends’ legs out of the way and heading toward the toilets.

Fortunatley in this unfortunate situation, he finds the toilets empty. He faces the mirror, only to see how awful his shirt looks with dark liquid drenching almost all of it. He reaches for the tap to try to wash the cola off with water, only to feel stupid that he even thought of this stupid idea. He sighs deeply and reaches his hand to clutch at his hair, aimlessly trying to suppress his anger. But he can’t, he’s too angry. He didn’t want to come and watch this stupid movie, he didn’t want his favorite shirt (every shirt he owns is his favorite shirt) to be ruined by a stranger’s clumsy action. He just wanted to spend the evening exploring game of thrones for the first time and having tons of potato ships.

He’s convinced that if god really existed, he’s hating on him too much lately.

His hand is still in his hair when the door is forcibly opened and he glances at the comer from the mirror. And yeah, he now believes that god exists because only the hate of a very high power can cause him this much misfortune. A hot guy walks into the “toilet” while he’s having an anger fit, looking stupid in his tainted shirt.

He is definitely murdering Magnus today.

Isak brings his hand down to move his wet shirt that glued to his torso when the very tall very hot very beautiful guy approaches him, having a weird expression on his face. _Is he about to cry?_

“I am so sorry.” The guy pronounces and Isak turns to face him, eyes narrowed. “My friend elbowed me and it was just a reflex. I really didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry.” He adds and Isak keeps staring at him, unable to decipher what the guy is trying to say.

“Excuse me?” Isak asks, feeling very self-conscious when the stranger’s eyes lower to focus on his wet shirt.

The stranger’s points to Isaks chest. “I’m sorry I poured my drink on you. I swear it wasn’t intentional.”

Isak looks at his shirt, and then up back to the very blue eyes presented in front of him. “Oh,” it finally hits him. This is the culprit who made his night even worse than it was and fueled his desire to get back at Magnus.

“I don’t want to sound rude but you have to take your shirt off.” He says and Isak’s eyes bug out.

“Excuse me?” he asks again, feeling and sounding almost offended.

“Your shirt,” he nods to Isak’s shirt “your shirt is very wet. You need to take it off before you catch a cold.”

Isak doesn’t get time to think of a response when the stranger reaches for the hem of his hoodie and takes it off in a swift move, making Isak gulp at the sudden movement. “Here,” he motions to the hoodie “wear this instead. It’s newly washed, I promise.” he adjusts the grey shirt that remained covering his upper body.

Isak takes the hoodie that is almost forced at him from the guy but keeps staring at him, probably too much as the stranger raises his eyebrows and purses his lips. His eyes move to the green hoodie with a small clothes hanger on its front when the guy moves from in front of him. Isak follows his movements with his eyes until he stands in front of the paper dispenser and empties it, a paper after another and hands them all to Isak. "Here, use this to dry your skin. I can clearly see you’re not wearing anything under that shirt.” He grins and Isak swallows, hurriedly grabbing the papers and putting them on his chest. The stranger’s grin grows wider before he speaks, “I’ll be in the stall until you finish changing.” He moves to enter one of the stalls and Isak faces the mirror again. And God damn it, his blush is so evident and his ears feel too hot. He breathes in and then out before taking his shirt off, dabbing at his chest with the papers the stranger gave him, and then wearing the hoodie that the stranger also gave him. It smells nice and Isak doesn’t think of much more than that when the stranger speaks. “Are you done?”

Isak hums and the stranger rapidly leaves the stall. His expression is all but amused when he looks at his hoodie, as if he has never seen it before. “It suits you.” He indicates.

Isak laughs. “Yeah.” He looks at the sleeves that cover almost all his hands and then snorts at the view. “I can still see my fingers, so yeah, it suits me perfectly.” Isak shakes his hands and looks up, only to see that the guy looks like he’s trying to hide his smile.

“I was scared all I could hear from you was “excuse me”, I’m glad that wasn’t the case.” He laughs and Isak’s mouth slowly opens, loving what he just witnessed and marveling at how delicious his laugh looks and sounds. Delicious, yes!

“I’m Even, by the way.” He says and offers his hand. The culprit has a name now. Sweet.

“I’m Isak.” Isak reciprocates, “nice to meet you.”

The stra-wait no, Even smiles and says, “I don’t think you really mean that.” He rubs his brows and speaks again. “I’m sorry you’re missing the movie because of me.”

Isak’s chuckle sounds so loud that it startles Even. “Believe me, I am not even a little bit sorry about that.” Isak is glad that the smile is back to embrace Even’s face.

“You didn’t like it? It only started fifteen minutes ago.” Even says.

“I didn’t even want to watch this stupid movie, I am here just because my friends apparently hate me so much.” Isak shrugs and hesitates before he speaks again, “you probably should get back if you want  to finish the movie.” it hurt to say that. Why? Isak doesn’t know. (Only that, HE KNOWS.)

It was Even’s turn to startle Isak with an unexpected chuckle. “I didn’t want to watch this movie either. It’s my friends’ fault that I’m torturing myself with it.” he laughs, “I was spacing out when my friend elbowed me earlier, that’s why I poured my drink on you.”

Isak’s breaks into a laugh and he puts his hands onto the pockets of the hoodie. “So we’re both victims of our friends.” He says, “We should probably get new ones.” He jokes.

“We probably should,” he laughs “I really don’t want to go back and finish the movie.” his expression turns into something serious, something Isak can’t interpret.

“I don’t want to go back there either.” Isak coughs, “maybe we should stay here until it’s finished.” He brushes it off as a joke but he means it. He would prefer to stay here than go back to his friends, especially when he’s wearing a hoodie that is not his.

“Or,” Even speaks and moves just a bit closer to Isak’s space “we can ditch our lousy friends and get out of here.”

Isak’s eyes widen. “Get out of here?” he repeats to make sure he didn’t hear wrong.

Even nods, “neither of us wants to finish this movie, so let’s get out of here and find something better to do.”

“Something like what?” Isak plays along.

“We’ll figure something out.” Even says, “What’s important is that we leave this place now.”

Isak’s eyes drop to his feet and he thinks about this over in his mind. He doesn’t know Even enough to accept his offer but he doesn’t fancy the other option either. Also, he doesn’t want to bid him farewell just yet. So he decides to accept. He reaches for the back pocket of his jeans to make sure his phone is there, and when he receives his assurance, he looks at Even and nods agreeably. “Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use sorry very often, so yeah. Sorry...

 

The breeze of a September night sneaks its way underneath his hoodie- Even’s hoodie to play at his chest and send goose bumps all over his body. But he can’t be sure. He can’t be sure that the reason his skin shivers is because of the cold. Not when his eyes perceive the waves on Even’s shirt and the swaying of his rebel hairs. Not when his nose, ever so close to the body in front of him, takes in how pleasing Even smells like. Pleasing is a weak adjective to describe it, but Isak can’t be sure of anything.

Not even of where Even is taking them. He has taken it as a mission to pedal as fast as he can since they left the theater and Isak didn’t say a word at first. He’s still not saying anything, but when Even halts the bike suddenly and Isak’s head hits his back, a whine finds its way out of his mouth.

“Ouch” Isak hisses. He rubs his forehead and lifts his head to look at Even. “Why did you stop?”

Even moves his legs to get off the bike and looks back at Isak. “I’m hungry, I am sure you are too.” He moves closer to Isak who has his hand glued to his forehead and his butt to the bike seat. “Are you okay?” Even asks, lowering his head to invade Isak’s space.

Isak blinks. “I am okay. I think your back got it worse.” He smirks.

Even chuckles. “I have never met someone who would take pride in how strong their head is.”

Isak laughs and turns his head to examine their surroundings. He spots the McDonald’s sign before turning to look at Even. “You want to eat here?”

Isak nods. “I am open to other suggestions, as long as they’re near here.” He smiles.

“I don’t have any.” Isak gets off the bike. “Let’s just have something here. I’m hungry too.”

.

Isak takes a seat and Even follows him after taking their order. “Thanks. How much do I owe you?” Isak asks. And just when he’s about to reach to his pocket, Even puts a hand on his arm to stop him. “It’s on me. I still need to recoup you for I did to you and your shirt.”

Isak shakes his head. “You gave me your hoodie and saved me from two hours of boredom. We’re even now.”

“No, I’m not taking your money now.” Even insists, “It’s on you another time.” He says.

 _But will there be another time?_ Isak asks himself, so stunned that Even said that so casually, as if they have known each other for a long time, as if he’s certain this won’t be the last time they see each other.

Isak grabs his soft drink and finishes his Fanta in a record time. His eyes dart to Even sitting across from him, and his eyes widen before his lips let go of the straw. “What?”

Even laughs. “Are you one of those people? Who finish their drink first then eat?”

“I was just thirsty.” Isak shrugs and smirks, “you have a category for people like that?”

“I didn’t, but now I should.” Even grabs two fries and eats them “You’re the first person I see doing that.”

Isak lets out a laugh before it vanishes when Even hands him his cup. “Have this one too, or save it until you finish eating.”

Isak narrows his brows. “No it’s okay,” he smiles “you already treated me to two drinks now. I don’t need a third.” He jokes.

Even laughs loudly that the couple next to them glare at them. “The first one doesn’t count, and stop making me feel so guilty about it.” He pushes the cup to Isak’s side. “Just have this.”

Isak doesn’t protest anymore. “It’s not Fanta but I’ll take it.”

“I can change it for you.” Even offers and Isak shakes his head.

“No.” Isak says, “No I’m just joking. Please stop trying to treat me kindly, I already forgave you.”

Even smiles, softly. “I am not doing this because of the incident.” He states and his face sends out softness and playfulness at the same time.

Isak nods and his eyes drop to his burger. They begin eating and Isak steals glances only to find that Even is doing the same. The place is crowded and the Celine Dion music playing would’ve disturbed him if he paid it any attention, but he’s busy. His insides are busy, churning, awaiting for something, itching for him to speak, hoping for Even to say something, playing with his nerves.

But Even is calm, so calm, like he’s supposed to be, because this is nothing. This is not something that would explain the peculiarity Isak is feeling now. He would’ve thought Even was completely indifferent to this if it wasn’t for the looks he kept giving Isak, as if he’s challenging him to do something.

As if he’s calculating something.

“So how did you end up watching the emoji movie?” Even asks, after finishing his burger.

Isak’s distaste shows on his face. “I was kidnapped.” He shakes his head.

Even laughs. “How?”

“Long story short, I have a friend, called Magnus, and he has a weird taste in movies. He wanted to watch it, and I ended up going.” Isak sighs. “What about you?”

“Same scenario, except that I wasn’t kidnapped and his name is Mutasim.”

“I have a feeling your friend and mine would get along very well.” Isak jokes.

“We should introduce them to each other sometime, maybe it would save us something similar like this in the future.” Even says and Isak doesn’t know if he should take it as a joke or consider it seriously. _‘Sometime’_. He can’t help but hope it wasn’t a joke.

“I don’t know about that. I don’t know if college kids and high school kids would get along very well.” Isak chaffs but he waits for confirmation, for more information. He wants to know more about Even, but he still wants to do it safely.

Even narrows his eyebrows. “Why not? It’s never about age.” He chuckles, “besides, Mutta is a second year college student with a mindset of a high school kid. I don’t think he would have a problem getting along with a third year high school kid.”

Isak’s head snaps. “How do you know my friend is a third year in high school?”

Even shrugs. “A wild guess. I was right?”

Isak nods. “You are right, we’re third years.” His plan worked. Excellent. “So how is college going?” he asks.

“It just started so I don’t think there is a right answer to that.” He clears his throat, “I am still getting used to the college atmosphere.” He raises his eyebrows and his eyes widen.

Isak’s do the same. “Aren’t you a second year? Why would you want to get used to it now?”

Even smiles. “I’m a first year. I had to repeat my third year in high school.” He licks his lips.

“Oh,” Isak makes a sound “that’s cool.”

“Is it?” Even smiles.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to-” Isak gets interrupted by Even.

“It is cool, this is cool too. It’s not a sensitive chord, relax.” He smiles and leans forward. “Which school do you go to?”

“Nissen.” Isak answers.

“Nissen.” Even repeats with a smirk, “I almost transferred there. I know someone there.”

“What about you?” Isak asks, not feeling obliged to ask safe questions now. He wants to know more and he’s making it clear this time.

Because Even wanted to know more too.

“I went to Bakka and now I’m in UiO, film and media studies major.” He says and Isak almost chokes on his last sip of his drink. He bursts out laughing and Even watches him with a confused frown. “What?” Even asks.

“You’re a Bakka kid who majors in film making in UiO but you were watching the emoji movie with your friends.” Isak can’t stop laughing. “You’re a rare case.”

Even laughs. “I am not a rare case, unfortunately. But in my defense, Mutta is not in the same major. I was forced to this too, just like you.” He smirks and raises his head a bit. “But I don’t regret it now though.”

Isak smiles and nods. He is back to being safe, because he can’t read Even perfectly yet, because he doesn’t want to read this in a wishful narrative. It’s better to be safe now.

Because he’s a fan of his pride, and Even is not even trying to be safe himself, or clear. And it’s confusing Isak.

“Where do you want to go now?” Even speaks.

Isak opens his mouth, “I don’t know, you decide.” He shrugs.

“Okay, but you need to answer one question first,” he leans closer, “is there any place that you don’t want to go to?”

Isak thinks for a second. There is only one place that he doesn’t want to set foot in but if he is to be sure of anything tonight, it’s of the fact that Even would never take him there.

Even would never take him home. So he shakes his head. “No. What do you have in mind?”

Even stands and Isak follows him. “Let’s go to a bar.”

.

He can’t even wish to play safe now, because Even is being so clear but also so confusing. Because when he said a bar, he didn’t specify which one.

And he definitely didn’t tell him it was a gay bar. “A gay bar?” Isak turns to look at Even, only to find him staring back.

“You have a problem with that?” Even asks, sounding concerned.

Isak shakes his head. “No.” he looks around, “do you?”

“No.” Even answers, “I’ve never been to one before. Have you?”

Isak’s eyes bug out. “No” he clears his throat and walks toward the door, leaving Even behind but still feeling that he’s following him.

He lied. He’s been here before. Eskild found him here when he was still in the closet. When he ran from home. He doesn’t really like this place. He doesn’t like to remember it.

So no, he’s never been here before.

.

“Can you stop laughing please?” Isak fights to maintain his angry face while the smile is trying to creep up and ruin his attitude. “Nothing was funny about that.” He screams so Even can hear him.

But Even doesn’t stop laughing. “You looked so hurt. The face you made was priceless oh my god.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “It was rude of him to ask for my ID but not for yours. I felt personally attacked.”

Even raises his eyebrows. “Do I look underage to you?”

“You could be.” Isak shrugs and continues to sulk. “I mean, do I?”

Even moves closer to Isak. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Isak breathes in. “Save it. I want a beer, what do you want to get?”

Even folds his arms over the table and faces Isak. “Don’t you think you had too much liquids today?”

Isak scowls at him. “What do you want to get?”

Even shakes his head. “Nothing. I don’t want to drink.”

Isak is confused. “You’re in a bar and you don’t want to drink? Why did you bring us here in the first place?”

Even shrugs. “I just wanted to make sure of something, and as I said before, I’ve never been to a gay bar.”

“You could’ve just asked your friends to come with you some other time.”

Even’s face falls, just a little bit, and if Isak didn’t care about him he wouldn’t have noticed. “It’s kind of complicated.” He smiles to Isak. “A gay bar is not just a silly movie. There is a huge difference there.”

Isak licks his lips. He moves to get his beer and returns in no time. “So you’re just going to stare at me until I finish my drink?”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Isak doesn’t move his head to look at him, “I might dance.”

“Well I see something wrong with that.” Isak opens his bottle and drinks. “I don’t know you if you do that.”

“Too bad because you will be dancing with me.” Even says.

Isak snorts. “Who are you again?”

“I am Even Bech Næsheim and I’m going to ask you to dance with me as soon as I come back from the bathroom.”

Isak shrugs. “Well I am Isak Valtersen and I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear the last part.”

“I’m glad you heard the first part clearly then.” He walks two steps backwards, “I’ll be right back.” He turns and walks toward the bathroom and Isak can’t help but stare. Stare at how tall he is, how almost cocky his walk looks, how his hair devastatingly crowns his head. He keeps staring until he’s out of sight. He keeps staring until he’s hit with a weird sensation.

Why does this look oddly familiar to him?

.

“I’m not a minor and I’m not interested. Here are your answers.” Isak moves the guy’s hand from his shoulder.

“What’s the matter kid? I am too old to be your type?” The guy refuses to give up.

“I’m sorry to break your heart, uncle, but I’m here with someone.” He says, very smugly, as if what he just said was true, as if what he meant was true.

“That’s not a very nice or even an original thing to say. Stop playing too hard to get, I don’t see anyone with you.”

“And stop being too hard to get rid of, because that someone is here.” Even puts an arm around Isak’s shoulder and Isak tries to play along. He tries. This is a sticky situation for him but he tries.

The guy scans Even up and down and then looks at Isak and nods. “I see why you were being too smug, kid. You had a strong reason to not even give me a chance.” He raises his drink, “cheers to the beautiful youth.” He walks away.

Isak turns to look at Even. “What took you so long?”

“Well when I finally found an empty stall, I went in and just when I unzipped my fly-”

Isak rolls his eyes and gestures to him to stop. “I didn’t ask for details, Even!”

Even laughs and Isak feels it in his body. Even’s arm is still on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. The boys called asking about me. The movie ended apparently.” He doesn’t move and Isak’s pupils couldn’t help but follow his lips when he spoke. He’s that close. He’s too close. “They didn’t notice I was gone until the movie was over. I really need new friends.” He moves his arm to face Isak, staying unnecessarily close to him. “How about yours?”

Isak truly and completely forgot about his friends and about the fact that he had a phone. He reaches for it only to find a couple of missed calls and a text waiting for him.

*

 

Jonas

23:05

Where are you? Is everything okay?

Call me or text me when you get this.

23:11

Sorry man

There was an emergency and I had to leave

Nothing serious so don’t worry

Okay

You could’ve just warned me before leaving

We got worried

I’m sorry, really

It’s okay

Eva says hi

Are you with her now?

Yeah

She’s alone home and she asked me to spend the night

Ok cool

I forget sometimes that you’re back together

I haven’t spent the night with her in like forever

I noticed

Have fun

And use protection

And say hi for me

Okay man haha

See you.

*

“Jonas? Cool name.” Isak raises his head to look at Even, “is he one of your fake friends?”

Isak giggles. “He’s one of Magnus’ victims too.”

Even nods. “So he’s just a friend?” The hard to read expression is back on Even’s face.

“Best friend, actually.” He lowers his head. “He used to be more than just a friend for me but that was a long time ago.” A few months ago, if he wants to be more specific.

Or is it just a couple of hours ago? Isak is not sure about this either.

But all in all, he’s not being safe anymore. He just wants to let it out. He wants to evoke a reaction out of Even.

He wants Even to know that he is what he is.

Gay.

“Crushing on your friend is difficult, I’ve been there.” Isak looks at his smiling face. “It’s so unoriginal for non-heterosexuals. We’re really the biggest clichés.”

Non-heterosexuals. It is loud in the bar but he is sure he heard it right. It made sense in the context.

A definite goodbye to being safe now.

“By the way,” Even speaks again. “Was it wrong what I did earlier? I just didn’t want to assume anything but I’m sorry if I ruined you a chance.”

It takes a second for Isak to grasp what he meant. He shakes his head and flails his hand. “You ruined nothing. You saved me.” He bites his lips and looks at Even. “You just keep on saving me.”

“How about you make it even and allow me a dance?” Even motions to the dance floor.

“No.” Isak says firmly. “I don’t dance and this is a lame song.”

Even takes a sharp deep breath in, acting as if he’s offended. “Did you just call a Gabrielle song lame? Did you just call Nattergal lame?” he closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly in a judging manner. “You’re not Norwegian and we sadly can’t be friends.”

“So you only become friends with Norwegians? That’s selective of you.”

Even pouts. “Wait, let me find a witty answer to that.”

“You think of that later,” Isak moves two steps toward the dance floor. “I can’t risk you not wanting to be friends with me. If dancing is a condition for that, then I’m going to dance.”

Even wastes no time and closes the space between them until he’s pretty much in Isak’s face. “If dancing is going to make us friends, then I don’t want to dance.”

Isak gulps. This has two meanings, but he’s not stupid. Even wouldn’t have moved that close if he didn’t mean what Isak understood. He wouldn’t have this look. He wouldn’t bite his lips or look at Isak’s.

Isak is not stupid, and Even is not being ambiguous anymore.

He never was. Maybe Isak was being stupid after all.

.

“Where do you live? I’ll give you a ride.” Even says as soon as they leave the bar.

“In your fancy bike? How gentle of you.” Isak teases.

“You had no problem with it earlier.”

“I didn’t know you had a bike earlier.”

“I am sorry I’m disappointing you. But right now you have no other choice, unless you want to walk or take a cab.”

“I guess I have no other choice, lead the way.” Isak says smugly and Even starts to walk toward where they left the bike. Isak follows him and reaches for his phone. He finds a text.

*

Jonas

23:22

Jonas

I have your jacket by the way

You left it in the theater

*

He stops in his tracks and he inspects his pockets. He forgot his jacket. He even forgot he had it on and how he took it off when he reached his seat in the theater. He panics.

He has a reason to panic. Because he can’t find his keys in his pockets. Because he always keeps them in his jacket pockets, because the keychain Jonas brought him from Spain is too big to fit in his jeans.

“Oh no!” he says, loud enough for Even to turn around.

“What’s wrong?” he walks back to Isak.

“I,” he clutches at his phone, “I don’t have the keys. I forgot my keys.” He spins around as if a miracle would happen right here and right now.

“Can’t you just,” Even halts a moment until Isak’s eyes come back to look at him “Knock on the door and your parents would open? Or is it too late for that?”

Too late and too not happening, Isak thinks. “I don’t live with my parents.” Isak says and unlocks his phone. “I live in a shared apartment.”

“Okay,” Even responds “and can’t your roommates help you in this?” he is concerned.

“That’s what I am about to find out.” He calls Eskild but he doesn’t get any response. He tries Linn, hoping she is still up and able to open the door for him.

She responds. “Hi Isak.”

“Hi Linn, are you still up?” he says hurriedly.

“Yes, is everything okay?”

“I forgot my keys and Eskild is not answering me, can you stay up for a bit until I come? I will be there in a second.”

“Isak I’m not in Oslo. I’m with my parents.”

“What? I didn’t see you leaving.”

“I didn’t see you when I was leaving either. I’m sorry Isak.”

“Did you speak with Eskild? He doesn’t answer me.”

“You know Eskild, he’s probably trashed in a party or something. Just go to Andre and spend the night there.”

“His name is Jonas, Linn.” Isak sighs deeply, “ok thanks, sorry for bothering you.” He hangs up.

“So?” Even asks.

“My flat mates can’t help me. I’ll call my friend.” He tries to call Jonas but he’s not answering either, and a part of Isak is relieved about that. He doesn’t want to impose, not when he was the one ruining his best friend’s relationship with the girl he loved, not when he is finally back together with the girl he loves.

“My friend is not answering either.” He lowers his head and he looks down to his feet. And just when he is about to make another call to Magnus or Mahdi, Even speaks.

“You don’t have to panic when I’m here. I didn’t forget my keys.”

Isak raises his head. “What?”

Even shrugs. “I live in a shared apartment too, with the boys actually. And I have my own room.”

Isak tilts his head, trying to indicate that he’s puzzled. He is not. He understood, but he still wants clarification.

“You can spend the night with me,” he shakes his head lightly and smiles “I mean in my room, and then look for a solution in the morning.” He licks his lips. “What do you say?”

Isak thinks fast and thinks over and over. He looks at Even and sees how concerned (and beautiful) he looks. He didn’t hesitate much when Even offered him to leave the theater. He didn’t think twice when Even suggested the gay bar. Why should he ponder too much now?

Eskild is not responding. Linn is home with her family. His best friend is spending the night with his girlfriend. He has tried everything possible. “I guess I don’t have another choice anyway. You are about to save me once more.” He says.

He can’t be picky. There is no other way out for him.

Magnus and Mahdi? He has never heard of them.

 .

“The apartment is too clean for being inhabited by 5 guys. Are you sure no girl lives here?”

“That’s sexist, Isak. We are guys but we are very organized.” He pours Isak a glass of water. “At least Youssef is. Here’s another liquid for you.”

“Before you show me your bedroom, you have to show me the bathroom.” Isak says before gulping water.

“Oh it rhymes” Even giggles “, and sounds misleading. Are you hinting at something?”

Even’s giggles sound cute.

Isak jabs his stomach with his fingers. “Yes I am. I am hinting that I need to pee.” He does.

Even shows him where the bathroom and his bedroom are before walking toward the latter. Isak enters the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He curses himself under his breath when he sees how weird his hair looks and how blushed his cheeks are.

But Eskild once told him he looks hot when his cheeks are blushed. He hopes He wasn’t just teasing him about this one.

.

“So where did your friends slash flat mates go?” he says as he enters the room. Even’s room.

“They’re partying somewhere.” Even answers.

“They are coming back, right?” Isak asks and he leans back against the wall near the door.

“What’s the matter? Are you scared or hopeful?” Even puts his hands in his pockets and approaches Isak.

And to be honest, Isak didn’t expect that. “Very funny.” He lets out an awkward laugh.

“I don’t know if they’re coming back or not, I didn’t ask them. But I don’t think they would want to go home this late at night.” Isak can feel his breath on his chin.

“They live in Oslo?” Isak asks and Even nods. “I guess we’ll expect them sometime soon then.”

Even doesn’t say anything and just stares at Isak. “I can’t tell if you’re disappointed or not.”

Isak doesn’t break the eye contact. “Why would I be?” he’s challenging Even.

“I don’t know.” He moves closer to Isak. “Look at my face and how close we are now and tell me.”

Isak swallows, hoping it went invisible to Even. “I am kind of-” he’s interrupted when he hears the door of the apartment open and the loud noise that follows. He moves so fast and closes the door of the room. “Your friends are back.”

“They are.” Even is looking at him in a weird way. “Are you okay? Why did you close the door so fast?”

“Is it okay for your friends to see me here?” he asks.

“Why wouldn’t it be okay?” Even narrows his eyebrows and Isak feels like he was sprayed with cold water. Why wouldn’t it be okay? What was he thinking? What was he hoping for?

“I don’t know.” He says.

“Isak,” he raises his head when he hears his name, “do you not want my friends to see you here or something?” Isak doesn’t know how to respond or how to think. He doesn’t even know why he’s panicking. “You can hide in the closet if you want.”

And Isak’s neck snaps when Even says that.

He is joking. “Did you really just say that?” Isak, honest to god, is wondering whether he should try to stifle his laugh or continue to panic.

Even doesn’t try to hide his laugh. “I always wanted to say that. I am so sorry.”

“You have weird, very weird wishes.” Isak smiles now.

He smiles because he can’t hear the noise anymore.

“So how about you grant me the full wish?” Even tilts his head. It’s unbelievable how a person so tall and so hot can be this cute, Isak thinks.

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Isak plays it cool.

“You do. You certainly do.” He moves closer. Isak didn’t even think he could move to be this close. “Please.”

All of Isak’s senses react to that word, to how he pronounced it, to how low and hoarse his voice was and how devastating he made it sound. Isak forgot he was panicking a few seconds ago.

He decides to give in. “Fine.” He rolls his eyes. “I am not going back there.”

It’s rewarding, because Even’s laugh is majestic, and Isak’s body doesn’t feel cold anymore. It’s warm, so warm now. Just from a sound, a very pleasant sound.

Isak opens his mouth to tease Even but a yawn escapes instead. “Someone is sleepy.” Even says, more like whispers. “Let me fix the bed for you.” Even walks away and the warmth somehow goes with him. Isak curses himself for yawning. He didn’t want to. His body failed him this time.

“Where will you sleep if I sleep on the bed?” Isak waits for an answer.

“On the floor.” He doesn’t get the one he wanted. He blinks and moves closer to the edge of the bed.

“You are not sleeping on the floor.” Isak protests but Even turns around and interrupts him.

“No. we’re both sleeping on the bed.” He puts his tongue between his front teeth, “I was just kidding.”

“Okay.” Isak responds immediately. “Okay.” He repeats. “Cool.” He adds.

“Is it?” Even demands. He walks toward Isak. “Left or right?”

Isak suppresses the laugh that threatened to leave his mouth. “You choose.” It’s a different question and a different set of two choices in a situation like this. Maybe it’s not “a situation like this”. But he’s just grateful he didn’t laugh.

“I’ll take the right.” Even moves to take some clothes from the top of the nightstand. “What would you feel comfortable wearing to sleep?”

Isak shakes his head. “I’ll sleep in this, it’s fine. No need to lend me your clothes.”

Even laughs. “So you want to sleep in my hoodie?” he moves to grab the knob of the door. “It’s cool for me, but if you need anything, you are free to take it. I’m going to take a quick shower and come back.” He leaves the room and Isak breathes out. He takes his shoes off and spins to look around the room. It’s so different from his but also similar to his. Different kind of posters on the wall, a similar messy pile of clothes on the floor, different color of curtains, same color of sheets.

He sits on the bed and reviews the whole room from where he is situated. There is nothing outstanding about the room, but he likes it. He likes it so much.

He lies in bed and looks at the ceiling, just in time for Even to walk in. “I see you didn’t change.” Even says.

“I didn’t.” Isak responds, looking at him through his eyelashes. He’s kind of sleepy. The yawn wasn’t a false sign.

Even joins him on the bed and Isak turns his face to look at him. “Your hair.” Isak says.

Even moves his fingers through it. “What about it?”

“You have so much hair.” Isak says. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.

Even laughs. “Thank you, I guess. You do have a lot of hair too. It’s cute.”

“I should try the gel too someday.” Isak is marveling at the beauty of Even’s eyes.

“It is going to suit you.” Even whispers. “Too bad I can’t try the curls even if I want to.”

“Your hair is cute. It’s cool.” Isak smiles. “It makes you look intimidatingly hot.”

Even’s eyes squint and Isak can’t think of something prettier than this. “Oh no, that is not what I want.”

“You don’t want to be hot?” Isak asks, blinking twice.

“I just liked the hairstyle and kept doing it.” Even’s chest rises and falls.

“Okay.” Isak says and turns his body until he’s lying on his right side, his back to Even. “Goodnight.” He doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore. It’s safer to sleep now. He is sleepy anyway.

“Okay.” Even whispers and Isak feels him move on the sheets. “Goodnight. See you in the morning, Isak.”

“One more thing before I sleep.” Isak speaks, very slowly. He feels like he’s floating.

“What?”

“You don’t even have a closet.”

.

The blue of the curtains flashes in front of his eyes when he opens them, very slowly. His pupils scan what’s in front of him while his mind revisits his journey that led him here. He smiles.

He turns to the other side. Even is still asleep but he can only see his hair, as his face is facing the other side. Isak gets up and searches for his phone, knowing for sure that missed calls and texts will be awaiting him. He puts his hand under the pillow and finds it. But his eyes open even more when he unlocks it.

This is not his phone. This is not his lockscreen. He doesn’t have a picture of a couple hugging in his lockscreen.

That’s a picture Even and a girl hugging.

He doesn’t think much of it. He knows nothing about Even. This could be a sister, or a friend. And Even promised him nothing. He owes him nothing.

He is not even in a position that would allow him to be thinking this way. So he doesn’t think much about it, until the phone, Even’s phone vibrates in his hand.

_Sonja - “Did you have fun yesterday with the boys? Call me when you wake up. I miss your voice. Love you.”_

Sonja.

He reads every word with his lips. Call me. I miss your voice. Love you.

He’s not stupid. He had a girlfriend before. He knows what this is.

He laughs and puts the phone back where he found it. He looks around and when his eyes spot his phone on the floor next to him, he grabs it. He puts in his pocket. He stands up. He wears his shoes. He opens the door of the room. He doesn’t make a single noise and leaves the apartment, as if he’s never been there.

He wishes he’s never been there. If he stayed and watched the damn movie until the end, he wouldn’t have felt like he feels right now.

He did not play it safe. He let his wishful thinking take over him. He is stupid.

He is never being spontaneous or blinded by his hopes ever again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, life attacked me once more. Sorry for the late update.  
> So what did you think about this chapter? You liked it? I should've probably kept it for myself? Tell me in a comment if you'd like to leave one.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening/night <3

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I just need excuses to allow myself to write Evak fics. My excuse for this one? Reality has been stressing me out and writing about my two lovely children somehow helps! Also my English has been deteriorating and I needed to work on it.
> 
> So? Yay or Nah about this AU? Tell me about it in a comment if you'd like to leave one.  
> Have a lovely day/evening/night :*


End file.
